Skin Inked
by Ultravioleta
Summary: Estas noches, noches cuando Kenma admiraba los tatuajes de Kuroo, noches donde Kenma adoraba los tatuajes de Kuroo eran sus favoritas.


Traducción del fanfic _Skin Inked_ de **curlyghost** **(buscarle en Tumblr)**

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente **nada** me pertenece. **TODOS los créditos** a su respectiva autor/a.

* * *

><p>Él amaba los videojuegos y amaba el tiempo que pasaba jugando videojuegos. También le encantaba pasar tiempo con su novio, sin importar lo molesto que llegase a ser. Él no lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero el amaba pasar tiempo con su novio porque él lo entendía de una manera que los demás no lo hacían. Hubo un tiempo en que amaba aún más que pasar tiempo con los videojuegos, sin embargo. Fue el mejor tiempo del mundo.<p>

Después de tener sexo cuando ambos estaban cansados y satisfechos era un buen tiempo. Por lo general, esto culminaba con una buena siesta pero en algunos días, Kenma se encontró capaz de conciliar el sueño. Este era su momento favorito del mundo. Se sentaría, o acostaría si estaba demasiado cansado después de sus actividades previas, y miraba los brazos y el pecho de Kuroo por un tiempo. Cuando estaba menos cansado, se sentaría y observaría al otro.

Ojos que previamente habían estado cerrados se abrirían y una sonrisa se extendería por el rostro de Kuroo. Él sabía lo que sucedería a continuación y le encantaba. Con ojos calculadores que beberían en la vista de su amante que estaba tendido en la cama, Kenma decidiría donde empezar. Una vez que su decisión estaba tomada, él colocaba sus dedos, suavemente al principio, en la piel tatuada del brazo de Kuroo.

Kenma comenzaría a trazar lentamente los diferentes tatuajes en el brazo que estaba más cerca. Cuando todos ya habían sido trazados, se movería sobre el pecho de Kuroo y luego su otro brazo. Sin preguntar, Kuroo se daría vuelta sobre su estomago y Kenma procedería a trazar los tatuajes de ahí. A lo largo del proceso los dedos cabezas de pudin habían conseguido volverse más firmes en su prensado hasta casi hundirse en la piel de Kuroo.

Cuando Kuroo ya no podía sentir los dedos de Kenma moverse, cuando sólo se quedaban reposando en su espalda, es cuando Kuroo se daría la vuelta hacia su lado derecho con su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba para Kenma. En este punto Kuroo ya no estaría sonriendo pero tendría un pequeño tirón en sus labios, una sonrisa apenas existente.

Kenma ojearía todos los tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo de Kuroo, admirándolos todos pero siempre a uno en particular. Un gato saltando de un bote de basura. Fue un poco difícil de detectar ya que el portador del tatuaje había decidido hacer una gran cantidad de tatuajes a su alrededor casi ocultando el primer tatuaje que él había marcado en su piel.

Dedos recorriendo el tatuaje con cuidado, Kenma se agacharía lentamente y depositaría un beso en el. Ligero como un pluma y cuidadosamente como el recuerdo de ir con su amigo de la infancia para tenerlo grabado en su cabeza. En cuanto Kenma se inclinó hacia atrás, miró hacia arriba y vio que Kuroo le miraba casi predatoriamente.

Ver y sentir qué tan cuidadoso y enamorado estaba el otro de su primer tatuaje sólo excitaba a Kuroo, pero le conmovía. Kenma era su amor y nada le detendría de amar al más joven más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Una sonrisa poco a poco comenzaba a extenderse a través de su rostro cuando tiro de Kenma con su mano izquierda por la parte posterior de su cuello. Kuroo le besó sensualmente, hasta el punto que cuando se separaron, Kenma parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Su sonrisa ampliándose, Kuroo empujo al otro hacia abajo. Kenma no se quejó y sólo gimió cuando el otro tenía su lengua en dirección a su garganta. Ambos sabían que les esperaba una larga noche.

Estas noches, noches cuando Kenma admiraba los tatuajes de Kuroo, noches donde Kenma adoraba los tatuajes de Kuroo eran sus favoritas. Siempre conllevaba a más sexo, pero eso no era lo importante ni lo que le hacia su favorito de siempre. Era su favorito porque se tenían el uno al otro y a través de la tinta y el arte en la piel de Kuroo, encontraron una manera de mostrarlo y dejarle saber al otro.


End file.
